EastEnders Weekly
|Website = *EE Weekly Shop *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *iTunes *Spotify *Podbean *YouTube |Related shows = EastEnders: The Podcast }}EastEnders Weekly is a weekly podcast that discusses what had happened in EastEnders the week of a broadcast and previous events that haven't occurred on-screen. The main podcast is released every Sunday, with 'Extra' episodes released on the second or third Wednesday of each month. It is available on most podcast catchers including; iTunes, Podbean, Spotify and YouTube. Features As well as a round up of the main soap the podcast also has other features that are linked to the soap. A Brief History In Walford - A location, story or character from the past is discussed. Big Fat Quiz Of The Square - Pub Quiz style game that is played at the end of the year. Usually based around a year. Classic EastEnders Round Up - The weeks events from the 'Classic' episodes from the Drama Channel get reviewed. I'm Just Doing This Now - Looking at storylines from a character and finding out what the actor has been up to since leaving the soap. Julia's Legacy - Looking back at the episodes of EastEnders that ended using Julia's theme and exploring why? One Minute Round Up - An audio clip with all the best lines from the week. Poll Of The Week - Results from a question posed on Twitter where there are four alternative answers. I Ain't One To Gossip - Messages from our listeners from Twitter, Facebook and Email. This Is Your Life '''- Looking retrospectively at a character that is set to return to the show. '''Walford Gazette - Sharing and discussing the news in the media about and around EastEnders. Who Won The Week? - We ask on our Social Media accounts which Character had won the week depending on the stories they have been involved with. Games Each week Ben and Alex play a game which we encourage our listeners to play along with. Ian Beale's Real Deal - Work out if the number of something is higher or lower than the last. The number in the past has been; Cost of items in the Cafe/Queen Vic, years and chart positions for an actor from the soap. Jack Branning's / Roy Quick's Interrogation Game '''- A witness statement is read out and using only 'Yes' or 'No' questions the player has one minute to work out who had commited the crime. '''Look Out! There's a Branning On The Roof! - Similar to 'Real Deal' but with with Yodelling! Martin Fowler's Five a Day - The player must give five answers to a question within 30 second. Mick Carter's Having a Bubble - Multiple statements are read out and the player must identify if they are True or False. Slater Family Values - Two characters have to be linked up using only six steps in 30 seconds. Where's Halfway's Hat? - With three audio clues recorded by Halfway's Hat to the player in a location in Walford. Episodes Additional Social Media EastEnders Weekly Podcast have various methods to be contacted. Facebook Group , Twitter , Instagram and Email; eastendersweekly@gmail.com Links *EastEnders Weekly Shop *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *iTunes *Spotify *Podbean *YouTube Category:Other Information Category:Podcast